The Ripper's Desire
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Ever since Blood met Alice in the Asylum, something within him was awaken. Something really mad, and really, really naughty. Would it be really a wrong thing for a seventeen years old psycho to lust over someone four years younger, and even have dirty thoughts of her childish features? AU. Side-Story of Amusement Asylum.


**The Ripper's Desires  
**_September 11th 2013_  
by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose

* * *

I'm a psycho.

That's an understatement. However I prefer to call my hobby as 'art'. How dare those minors judging me with their empty headed minds? Though generally speaking, I am, a psycho.

I have no empathy towards tears, I have no reactions towards warm nor pain, I have no interest with the judgemental society. All society wants to do to me is to chop my head off my neck. They only want to hurt me. How revolting is it for society, that I have been living for almost five years since that trial?

Oh, yes, I did say that I have no reactions towards tears and pains.

And then that little girl waltzed into my Windmill, asking if I have a pad for period. Possibly, she thinks of me as _that much _of a nuisance, to even think that it's possible, that _I,_ Blood Dupre, a seventeen years old psychopath, a _man_, having a _pad_.

That reminds me of this interest I had for a long time ago. Menstruation blood, produced by women's womb. It's such a mysterious thing; how can it house a living baby, nurture it until birth?

I've decided to rip out her womb. But she tried to escape. So I had her leashed.

Yes, I put a leash on her, like a dog.

Oh, how amusing it was, the emotional burst affected her period time and giving her PMS cramp.

"Aarrgh..." she sobbed in front of me, clutching her stomach in pain with tearful eyes. She kept yelling and cursing me, useless rants.

And yet, with such a pained face, this little kid somehow arouse something within me; something that should've striked me during my first years experiencing adolescence.

But that heat came just today. Caused by a little girl, to top it off. Her patients uniform was a gray baby-doll, dirty from her earlier ventures, giving her the theme of a slave. That outfit was a little ripped and tainted with blood, running down her small legs.

Ah, yes, that day was the first time. Thirteen-years old Alice Liddell aroused my sexual needs.

Oh, how she was able to rouse me with her screams in pain, I can't help but keep shocking her using that electric leash. She's crying like a pained puppy. But that aroused me more...The feeling of wanting to keep hurting someone, and you want her to beg for you to stop.

She's a stubborn one. Prideful like I, all she wanted was to get out, and despite her words, I know she hadn't the slightest intention to hurt me.

She only wanted to get out. She hadn't any intention to hurt anyone at all.

And when she clicked that leash on me, I was shocked beyond words. When she repeatedly pushed the shock button, the electricity ran through my body...and I can only feel pleasure.

Something within me was awakened. By her. It was arousing so much; she's hurting me...but not because she hates me. Unlike everyone else who wanted to hurt me out of hatred.

That simple feeling hardened the thing I've forgotten, lost interest about.

I want her to hurt me more and look into my eyes. I'm feeling hot and hard I can't take it anymore, and there's only one thing running through my mind.

I want her. I want her to hurt me. And I want her to cry. I want to ruin her...and yet I want her to pleasure me.

I want a little girl to rape me.

~.X.~

It's none of my fault. If anything, it was _her_ fault. I was doing just fine, living in my grotesque peace until she came and shocked me. That guilt-filled face she had everytime I forced her to pain me. That little cute face blossoming faint red whenever I adressed her as my master.

I want her as mine. So I began with making _myself_ as _hers_.

I'm tormented to wait patiently until the day she understands that I'm hers; I'm her property. And she's _mine_. That foolish little girl needs to wake up and declare that she's _my_ property.

However, despite being a psycho, I'm a gentleman.

Unfortunately, waiting for her also became a torment. I wasn't alone in this auction. Those other foolish patients knew nothing of their places. That bloody bollock, Ace, he dared to kiss my Alice. The other idiots followed by yelling out their useless confessions.

She's my lady. If not for her, my chainsaw might have their heads rolling on the asphalt. I realized, I learned something 'normal' from my little girl, Alice; behavioral controls, something I lack as a psycho.

That foolish Boris Airay casually and frequently put his filthy hands on her growing breasts. That filthy sick Nightmare Gottschalk constantly tried to nape her neck.

She's mine! Argh, bloody self-restraint...

How I want to clean her off of those filth. I want to clean her contamined lips and tongue; I want to clean her breasts from infections; I want to clean her neck off germs.

I want to clean her off the stares from those idiots. I...don't want her to be looked at by anyone else than I.

I want to be the only one whose eyes trailing your small legs. Ah, the stairway to your young, heavenly garden, guarding a flower I can't feel. I've dreamt nights of making it mine. It had been countless times I tried, but you'd scream at me for my rightful closeness to you.

I want to clean her. How do I do that? I'd run my tongue on her small lips, my big palms cupping her small cute head, my fingers running through the tangles of her plain dark blonde. And then I will invite myself into her cave, feeling her small teeth, some still growing to permanent ones, and down her throat.

I will clean her neck and mark it with mine, biting that soft young skin as I my hands ran behind her back and down to her small arse.

She's only as tall as my waist. She's practically half of my size. I can engulf her small body with mine. My tongue feels enormous as I ran down her collarbone.

She'd cry and struggle, that naughty little girl. But I enjoy her hits, her kicks; none of it pained me with hatred. She just need to realize, she pained me for love. Ah, little girl should grow up.

So I tied her hands, and she started crying for anyone who'd save her. But please, it was my only chance...please hush, Alice.

"N-No...! No!"

"You'll love it..." I purred with desperate pants. "...Just give it a try, and be quiet. Stop crying...I don't want to hurt you."

My chainsaw slid gently and coldly on her cheeks, and she opened her mouth to scream nothing. So we're in an understanding, yes? But then she knocked it away, cutting her palm and leaving blood on her sheets.

"Look what you've done, Alice..." I hummed and bent down to lick the blood before the sheets absorbed those precious blood.

"Let me go...! Please, Blood...Please, don't..." she cried, her small wrists bound. She's under me, so small, just a little girl.

But I really can't hold it anymore. My hands had already sneaked under her baby-doll dress, and she sobbed harder.

"You're a naughty little girl..." I hummed, leaning to lick her bleeding hand. "I will have to teach you some manners, whether you like it or not, and, oh, I know I will like it..."

I feel a rush of pleasure as I freed myself from the restraint, and she glared at me in fright. She screamed as I bend down to her legs and lift my tongue, all to taste her.

Mm, yes. This is what my tongue was created for, all along.

"Mm...you're so delicious Alice...Alice, oh, Alice...please relax..."

Her sobs driving me into panic, yet arousing me even harder.

Her begs fueled the fire even more. I ripped that filthy baby-doll which had covered what had been rightfully mine all along. And she's naked under me, with her small body, pale skin and all the smooth features of a little girl. My eyes were feasting. I'm frustrated by that sports-bra holding her perfect little beauties, and my chainsaw assisted me on this matter.

"Oh, Alice...Alice, I'm going to be so full of pleasure..." I panted on top of her. "I want to ruin you, Alice. Ah, I want to...Oh, Alice, hush..."

My hand clamped her mouth, and my other hand struggled with her legs as I positioned myself.

"Oh, now, Alice, spread your legs a bit more Alice, and just, damn it, Alice, just listen to me, and it'll be all over." I can hear the desperation in my usually composed tone.

Oh, she's betraying her body with full restraint, despite the sweet nectar she's flooding on my base. Yet she wouldn't spread it.

"Please, Alice, it hurts and I need to enter you...Oh, Alice...I'm going to make you a woman, Alice..."

Just the thought of her wrapping around me tightly...as if I'm _hers_, the thought that I'm inside her. The feelings. I need those.

No matter, I shall show her the pleasure she will love and get addicted to. Something only _I_ will give her. Something she will _want_.

"...Hh...Be excited please, Alice...don't cry...I need you not to cry. Please, please, please, Alice...I can't wait for you to grow up, Alice...I need you _now_..."

I want her _now_...and then, she opened up for me. And it was heavenly.

"Ahhh...Mmn...Yess..." I hissed in pleasure. "Oh...Alice, ah, Alice...Alice...Mnn...Say something...Move...Feel me...I'm inside you...Ah, Alice...Alice...Ah...I will mark you as mine, Alice...I will make you mine...ah, ah...I know...I will make you bear my child...Mnn...I will come inside you as soon I'm satisfied...ah, _Master_..."

And then, I woke up.

* * *

**You Wonderland fellas might be familiar if you're a pervert or a fangirl, so yeah, I tried my hands at fictional sex and for Blood's character, I was inspired by** dresdendollontheprowl**, I'll admit I'm not proud of this, but judge all the way as you may**.** Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
